


Your wings and me

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Drunk Dean, Pre-Slash, Wing Kink
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 8. výzva - wing kink, žádný sexDean zjišťuje, že věci nejsou vždy takové, jak vypadají, a že peří může být i hebčí, než se zdá.





	

Castiel byl smutný. Nebo to alespoň byl závěr, ke kterému Dean po pečlivém, dva dny trvajícím pozorování dospěl. Jistě, nikdy to nebylo tak, že by byl Cas nejvtipnější chlapík z jejich party. Ale přesto, Dean sotva dokázal ignorovat fakt, že anděla něco trápilo.

Začalo to vlastně nenápadně. Castiel se jednou prostě zjevil v Bunkru s tím, že věci v Nebi jdou dobře i bez něj, a jeho přítomnost není potřeba. Z počátku v tom Dean nic nehledal. Ale pak si všiml, jak celý den strávil Castiel tím, že se bezcílně potuloval po Bunkru. Chvíli si četl, pak si prohlížel artefakty umístěné okolo, pak se vrátil ke čtení. Ale v ničem, co za celý den udělal, nebyl žádný zápal, který si Dean v průběhu let Dean s andělem spojil. A tak se Dean rozhodl ke krajnímu řešení.

 

 

„Casi? Hele... Chtěl bych si promluvit...“

Castiel byl zrovna očividně zabraný do pozorování okolí Bunkru, když jej Dean našel stát u vjezdu do garáží. Venku sněžilo, připomínka toho, že Vánoce byly již za dveřmi.

„Ano?“

Dean se postavil vedle anděla a zhluboka se nadechl. Na tohle opravdu nebyl expert, ale zdálo se, že byl jediný, kdo si Castielova stavu všiml, na rozdíl od Sama, který dokola opakoval, že nikde žádný problém nevidí.

„Jsi tady už dlouho... Bude to tak měsíc...“

Castiel se zamračil, nyní již věnující svou plnou pozornost lovci po svém boku.

„Je to problém? Říkal jsi...“

„Ne!,“ vyhrkl Dean. „Na tom se nic nemění. Bunkr je tvůj domov, stejně jako náš. Ale není to moc častý, že tu zůstáváš tak dlouho. Obvykle se zdržíš pár dní a pak zmizíš někam tam,“ dodal Dean a výmluvným gestem kývl k temné obloze nad nimi. 

Castiel docela dlouho mlčel. Odvrátil se od Deana, pohled upřel tam nahoru, snad jako by tam hledal odpověď. Deana napadlo, že to možná bude i pravda.

„Když jsem se naposledy vrátil do Nebe, zdálo se, že jiź nejsem tak vítán, jako dříve,“ odpověděl nakonec tiše.

Dean nechápavě zamrkal.

„Cože? Po tom všem cos pro ty idioty udělal?“

Castiel jen pokrčil rameny, ani Deana nepokáral za urážku ostatních andělů. Což bylo pro Deana jen další varování.

„Andělé jsou... Ty bys řekl, že moc lpí na starých zvycích,“ začal Castiel. „Je to do jisté míry pravda. Podle většiny mých bratrů jsem svým vzdorem proti Nebi spáchal neodpustitelný hřích. I když jsem pak později možná udělal několik dobrých věcí, a Nebi tak pomohl, stále se se mnou nese jisté... Stigma. Po svém návratu do Nebe jsem čekal jisté uvítání, takové, jaké se obvykle andělům dostane, když na delší dobu Nebe opustí...“

„Chceš mi tím říct, že když ses vrátil, tak se na tebe vykašlali?“

„Není to tak snadné,“ namítl Castiel.

Pak však opatrně kývl.

„Je to ale... Dalo by se to tak říct. Když jsem se vrátil, tak bratři, se kterými jsem dříve bojoval v mnoha bitvách, se rozhodli mne neuvítat. Bylo to trochu překvapivé...“

„A proto jsi tady,“ domyslel si Dean. „Protože ta banda pitomců tam nahoře na tebe kašle?“

„Mohl jsem tam zůstat,“ odvětil Castiel. „Ale bylo rozhodnuto, že na základě mé předchozí nespolehlivosti mi nebude udělen další větší úkol. Bylo mi řečeno, že mým nynějším dlouhodobým úkolem bude dávat pozor na vás, a zasáhnout v případě další hrozby, které byste se mohli chtít dopustit.“

Dean se mentálně sotva zastavil nad oseknutím o těch budoucích hrozbách, které by mohli způsobit, a místo toho se zaměřil na zbytek Castielova prohlášení. Ať si to přebíral jakkoliv, vycházela mu z toho jediná věc.

„Takže tě... Vyhnali tě z Nebe?“

Castiel si povzdechl, ale pak přikývl.

„I já jsem to tak pochopil. I když je to věc, kterou jsem upřímně čekal dříve. Moje provinění proti Nebi bylo velké, a nikdy nebylo potrestáno. Zdá se, že tohle je to nejelegantnější řešení, které bylo možné.“

„Je mi to líto,“ zamumlal Dean a połožil ruku na Castielovo rameno. „Já... Chápu, že je to v háji. Ale doufám že víš, že tady je opravdu tvůj domov? Odtud nebudeš muset nikdy odejít...“

Castiel se na Deana s lehkým úsměvem otočil a přikývl.

„Vím... A Děkuji ti za to...“

Dean si lehce odkašlal, jasně cítící, že celá situace je už až příliš dojemná.

„Nebuď venku moc dlouho, je zima,“ zamumlal, ignorující Castielův pohled, a otočil se k odchodu.

 

 

Byl to asi týden od onoho rozhovoru u garáže. Vánoce byly za dveřmi, zbývalo do nich sotva týden. Dean se Samem se rozhodli, že když už mají něco, co mohou nazývat domovem, a není to sešlý motelový pokoj, neuškodilo by trochu výzdoby. A tak se pustili po pátrání po Bumkru, doufající, že najdou něco, co by připomínalo nějaké oslavy svátků.

„Myslíš, že tu najdeme krabici s nápisem _Vánoce Literátů_?,“ zašklebil se Dean unaveně, když spolu se Samem přebral již druhou místnost plnou neidentifikovatelných krabic plných bůh ví jakého haraburdí.

„Něco snad slavit museli,“ namítl Sam trochu zoufale.

„V tomhle bordelu sotva něco bude,“ odsekl Dean a kopl do nejbližší krabice plné zašlých složek. „Zdá se, že kluci na oslavy moc nebyli...“

„Takže obchod?“

„Nic to nezkazí,“ pokrčil Dean rameny a zamířil ke dveřím se Samem za zády. „Na chvíli vypadnout, doplnit zásoby... Můžeme vzít Case!“

„Myslíš že Castiel ocení nákupy ve Wallmartu?,“ zapochyboval Sam.

„Jen ho nepodceňuj,“ mávl Dean rukou. „Bude nadšenej!“

 

 

Zdálo se, že Castiel mohl být vše, jen ne nadšený. Již na cestě do obchodu se zdálo, že anděl příliš nechápe, proč nemůže zůstat v Bunkru. V obchodě, kde byla po Deana snad půlka Kansasu, se věci jen zhoršily. Ačkoliv se snažili jak mohli, věci prostě urychlit nešly, hlavně když šlo o fronty u pokladen.

„Deane... Vím, že jsi mluvil o vánoční náladě, ale...,“ zamumlal Castiel, opatrně hledící na matku s třemi brečícími dětmi, stojící ve vedlejší frontě.

„Ber to jako nutné zlo,“ povzdechl si Dean. „Vzpomenout si týden pŕed Vánocemi nebyl nejlepší nápad...“

Sam přikývl.

„Tyhle véci se nedají moc odkládat... Hele, konečně!“

Sotva se dostali na řadu, Sam začal skládat věci do papírových pytlů, zatímco Castiel se zjevným zájmem sledoval mladou dívku, která zboží markovala. Když celý nákup dokončila, podívala se na muže před sebou a široce se usmála.

„Budete slavit svátky spolu?“

Než stačil jeden z bratrů cokoliv říct, Castiel vážně přikývl.

„Ano. Oba byli tak laskaví, a rozhodli se zasvětit mne do Vánočních svátků.“

Sam se odvrátil, Dean měl co dělat, aby nesložil hlavu do dlaní. Dívka se však snad ještě více usmála a přikývla.

„To je od nich tak milé! Tak pánové, bude to čtyřicet pět přesně!“

Dean beze slova vytáhl kartu, odmítající se podívat na kohokoliv jiného než platební terminál. To fakt znělo hrozně!

 

„Ale no tak, byla to sranda,“ zašklebil se Sam, zatímco skládal nákup do kufru Impaly. „Byla milá.“

„Vypadáme jak patra blbců,“ povzdechl si Dean, ale nebyla v tom velká zloba.

Tohle byl prostě Castiel. A sotva by to byl výlet s ním kamkoliv, aby něco takového neřekl. Castiel byl prostě... Kde vůbec byl?“

„Hej, kde je ten opeřenec?“ řekl Dean a rozhlédl se po parkovišti.

Sam zvedl hlavu od nákupu, a rozhlédl se také.

„Šel kousek za mnou... Třeba jen něco viděl a šel se na to podívat,“ namítl Sam a pokračoval v úklidu nákupu. „Je to velký kluk, zvládne to.“

Deanovi se to však nezdálo, zvláště potom, co mu Castiel řekl pravdu o svých důvodech k pobytu v Bunkru. Co když ho povolali zpět? Co když...

Bez dalšího váhání Dean vylovil z kapsy mobil a napsal rychlou zprávu.

_Dean: Kam jsi sakra zmizel?!_

Na odpověď čekal sotva minutu.

_Castiel: Jsem v kostele._

„Vole, anděl šel do kostela!“

Sam zvedl obočí.

„Kostel? Nikdy tam nešel, alespoň co já vím...“

Dean se poněkud roztrhaně podíval směrem ke kostelu, stojícímu o pár ulic dál. Mohl jet domů, Castiel měl sotva problém se do Bunkru dostat na vlastní pěst. Ale stejně...

Zdálo se, že tohle byla ta chvíle, kdy Sam fungoval jako velký malý brácha. Bez otálení se objevil vedle Deana a vzal mu klíčky z ruky.

„Běž za ním,“ pousmál se a kývl směrem ke kostelu. „Odvezu věci, a postarám se o zbytek. Vy se už domů dostanete.“

„Je to v pohodě?,“ zeptal se Dean nejistě.

„Běž!,“ rozesmál se Sam a nasedl do auta.

 

Do kostela došel Dean za pár minut. Uvnitř bylo přítmí, zdálo se, že tohle nebyl jeden z těch moderních elektrifikovaných svatostánků, jaké byly ve větších městech. Na lavicích bylo roztroušeno pár lidí, ale najít chlápka v trenčkotu nebyl velký problém. Dean potichu vklouzl na lavici vedle Castiela a kývl. Castiel gesto vrátil, pohled však neodtrhl od hlavního oltáře. Dean netušil, zda měl Castiel nějakou slabou chvilku, nebo snad jen rozmlouval s tatíkem, ale rozhodl se, že nebude rušit. A proto se uvelebil na lavici, jak snad jeden na dřevěné vrzavé lavici mohl, a čekal.

A čekal skoro dvacet minut, než se Castiel zvedl a přikývl.

„Nyní můžeme jít.“

 

Jen co vyšli ven, Deanova zvědavost jej přemohla.

„Tak co to bylo? Snad jsi nezatoužil po troše náboženskýho zážitku!“

Castiel Deanův tón odsoudil mírným zamračením, jinak však nic nenamítal.

„Jen jsem se pokoušel najít místo, kde bych mohl chvíli přemýšlet. Potřeboval jsem si některé věci ujasnit, teď, když již není Nebe mým domovem.“

„Jako například?“

„Myslím, že nás již Sam čeká,“ odvětil Castiel, a než stačil Dean sotva mrknout, měl dva prsty na čele.

A pak byli oba pryč.

 

 

Ovšem to by na druhou stranu nebyl Dean, aby celou věc nechal jen tak být. I když Deanovu mysl pomalu zaměstnávaly přípravy na Vánoce, poslední rozhovor s Castielem nezapadl do zapomnění.

 

„Hele… Opravdu si myslíš, že Casovi nic není?“

Bylo to ráno, tři dny do Vánoc. Sam si četl noviny, a Dean, využívající andělovy nepřítomnosti, se k bratrovi připojil.

„Máš na mysli něco konkrétního?“

Dean si v hlavě snažil celou věc nějak srovnat, ale bezvýsledně.

„Chová se divně,“ vyhrkl nakonec.

„Je to Castiel,“ namítl Sam, pozornost zřejmě stále věnující spíše novinám, než svému bratrovi, „chová se divně stále.“

„To nemyslím,“ mávl Dean rukou. „Myslím víc divně, než je jeho obvyklé divně!“

Sam zvedl hlavu od novin, a upřeně se na Deana zadíval.

„Je tu něco, co mi tím chceš říct?“

Dean si poposedl, a natáhl se pro konvici s kávou, získávající nějaký čas navíc.

„Jen mám takový pocit,“ odpověděl nakonec značně neurčitě. „Chodí sem a tam, moc nemluví… Jo, jasně, tohle dělá furt! Ale teď to dělá nějak… Nějak jinak!“

„Takže podle tebe s Castielem něco je?“

„Přesně!“

Chvíli bylo v kuchyni ticho.

„Nemyslím si,“ odvětil Sam nakonec a bez zaváhání se vrátil ke čtení novin.

Dean jen zamrkal. Byl opravdu jediný, kdo to viděl? Nebo už byl Sam stejně ignorantský idiot, jako byl on sám?!

„Fajn,“ zamručel Dean a vstal z lavice. „Zjistím to sám…“

 

 

Příležitost pro další zabývání se tímto problémem nastala ještě ten den. Dean se uchýlil do obývacího pokoje s nejasným plánem na zabití zbytku dne u televize, a objevil tak Castiela, který na televizi sledoval jakýsi naučný pořad o vesmíru. Dean nebyl někdo, koho by tyhle věci zajímaly, ale příležitost to byla brilantní. Odsunul proto svoje plány stranou, a bez okolků se svalil vedle anděla na pohovku.

„Nazdar! Co sleduješ?“

„Vývoj této planety,“ odvětil nepřítomně Castiel, zřejmě věnující víc pozornosti televizi.

„Hm… Hele, chtěl jsem s tebou o něčem mluvit,“ začal Dean obezřetně.

Castiel mírně přikývl, pohledem stále visící na televizi. Prostě skvělé!

„Tam u kostela… Říkal jsi, že sis potřeboval promyslet, co budeš dělat dál… Už jsi nad tím přemýšlel?“

„Překvapivě se tento problém vyřešil již ten den,“ odpověděl Castiel.

Dean se zarazil. Ten den? Zbytek toho dne už Dean Castiela ani neviděl!

„A smím vědět jak,?“ zeptal se Dean jakoby nic.

„Pomohl mi tvůj bratr,“ řekl Castiel jakoby nic, stále sledující televizi, zcela tak míjející Deanův šokovaný pohled.

Sam? Jak v tom celém figuroval Sam? Který navíc tvrdil, že o ničem neví?!

„Takže ty si teď se Samem děláš nějaký… Sezení? Nebo o co jde?“

Jen co tu větu Dean vypustil z pusy, uvědomil si, že zněla o dost ostřeji, než plánoval. A zřejmě nebyl jediný, kdo si všiml. Castiel se konečně odvrátil od televize, a upřeně se na Deana zadíval.

„Jak to myslíš?“

Dean pokrčil rameny.

„Nevím… ptal jsem se, o co jde, nic jsi mi neřekl. A teď mi tu oznámíš, že ať šlo o cokoliv, už ti s tím pomohl Sam? Prostě to zní divně…“

No, Dean se opravdu snažil zachránit zbytky své reputace, ale pod andělovým upřeným pohledem se dokázal tak tak nekroutit.

„Nevím, proč by to mělo být divně,“ namítl Castiel. „Tvůj bratr byl velkou podporou, a byl… vhodnější.“

Dean otevřel pusu, pak ji opět zavřel.

_Vhodnější?!_

„O co tu jde?!“

Castiel však zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se ke sledování televize.

„Nyní ještě není ten správný čas. Ale později se vše jistě dozvíš.“

A tím se zdálo, že byl celý hovor ukončen. Castiel sledoval další část o vývoji planety, Dean zůstal sedět šokovaně vedle něj. O co mohlo proboha jít, že na to byl jeho bratr vhodnější? Nebo to znamenalo, že ať šlo o cokoliv, Castiel to raději řešil se Samem, a Deana z toho oba prostě vynechali? A o co vůbec šlo? Bylo to něco vážného? Nebo nějaké hloupost?

Castiel nevypadal, že by hodlal na jeho otázky odpovídat. Sam stále tvrdil, že o ničem neví. Takže jak zjistit pravdu?

 

 

 

A odpověď se zdá se našla sama. Den před Vánocemi se Dean rozhodl, že ráno vezme auto, a sjede do nejbližšího obchodu, aby nakoupil zásoby na večer a další den. Dean se oblékl, a ze zvyku zamířil do Samova pokoje, aby se zeptal, zda bratr nechtěl jet s ním. Dveře byly nedovřené, což vzal Dean jako souhlas ke vstupu. Jakmile však vešel, tak zůstal ohromeně stát.

Sam seděl na posteli. Na tom by nebylo nic až tak divného, až na fakt, že vedle něj seděl Castiel, a oba byli příliš zaujati objímáním se, než aby si Deana všimli. A pokud mohlo něco Deana ještě více šokovat, byl to fakt, že Castiel Sama objímal nejen svými pažemi, ale také svými křídly. Velkými, černými křídly, které Dean na vlastní oči nikdy neměl šanci vidět.

„Co to sakra!“

Jakmile se Dean ozval, oba muži se od sebe odtáhli. Castielova křídla se prostě rozplynula, zmizela někam pryč, a oba se od sebe odtáhli.

„Deane, hele…,“ začal Sam, ale Dean zvedl ruku, aby bratra zastavil.

Něco by i řekl, ale Castiel se zvedl z postele a zamířil rovnou k němu.

„Myslím, že je třeba si promluvit,“ řekl anděl, jako by mluvil o počasí.

Dean se jen ušklíbl.

„Opravdu? Mě se to zdá docela jasný.“

Castiel zmateně naklonil hlavu na stranu, a poté se otočil na Sama, který si s povzdechem prohrábl vlasy.

„Same?“

„Hele, nejde o to, co myslíš,“ vyhrkl Sam a také vstal.

Dean udělal krok zpět ze dveří, ochotný se téhle diskuzi vyhnout všemi prostředky.

„Vypadá to docela snadně. Máte nějakou… Chvilku, plnou objímání a těhlech sraček… Půjdu,“ dodal rychle, a než stačil Sam nebo Castiel cokoliv říct, utekl z pokoje a zamířil rovnou do garáže. Nečekal, zda ho někdo sledoval, nastoupil do Impaly a sotva za pár sekund byl venku, ujíždějící plnou rychlostí pryč.

 

 

 

Castiel a Sam?

Dean už hodinu seděl v baru, absolutně ignorující fakt, že by jako řidič neměl pít. Jediné, na co dokázal myslet, byla scénka, které byl před necelými dvěma hodinami svědkem. Dean sám netušil, co jej na celé věci šokovalo více. To, že jeho bratr měl něco s jeho… kamarádem? Nebo snad ta křídla?

Dean si již při druhé sklence uvědomil, že ta křídla nikdy neměl možnost vidět na vlastní oči. Bylo to něco, co sice možná ke Castielovi jako andělovi neodmyslitelně patřilo, ale zároveň to bylo sotva na okraji Deanova vědomí. Ale nyní?

Telefon na baru začal opět vibrovat, Dean se na něj zadíval sotva koutkem oka. Nestál o Samovo vysvětlování toho, jak se celá věc stala. Nehodlal poslouchat nic z těch výmluv, které si jistě ti dva dali dohromady. Ovšem tentokrát nevolal Sam.

Castielovo jména svítilo na displeji jako čistá provokace. Dean sevřel dlaň v pěst, odolávající touze telefon jedním úderem sprovodit ze světa. Nechápal, proč se vůbec Castiel obtěžuje. Očividně si vybral jako cíl své pozornosti posledního Winchestera, který šel zachránit. Dean miloval svého bratra z hloubky srdce, udělala by pro něj cokoliv. Ale Dean si nedokázal odpovědět, zda to zahrnovalo i sledování těch dvou v jakémkoliv bližším vztahu. Castiel byl přeci jeho anděl, ne? Vytáhl ho z Pekla, prošel si s ním všemi těmi sračkami, které na ně v průběhu času život navalil. Bylo to snad už moc? Rozhodl se snad Castiel, že za to už Dean nestál? Že Sam byl více hoden andělovy pozornosti?

Telefon dál vibroval. Dean s povzdechem dopil sklenku. Opravdu nechtěl nic slyšet. Ale na druhou stranu…

„Co chceš,“ zamručel Dean do telefonu.

„Deane… Byl bych rád, kdyby ses vrátil.“

Dean si jen odfrkl. Tak anděl by byl rád? Dean by byl momentálně rád, kdyby se mu podařilo láhví pití, co na něj čekala na baru, si vybělit paměť. Bohužel, zdálo se, že ani jeden z nich dnes nedostane to, co chce.

„Pokud jsi nechtěl nic důležitého, můžeš se vrátit k Samovi,“ odbyl jej Dean.

„Sam mi to celé vysvětlil,“ spustil Castiel, zřejmě vůbec nechápající, co mu Dean právě řekl. „Zdá se, že jsi došel k mylným závěrům.“

„Jo? Mě se ani nezdálo,“ odsekl Dean. „Hele chlape, měj svou zábavu, mám tu svoji,“ dodal a poté zavěsil.

Dean telefon pro jistotu vypl a dolil si sklenku skoro až po okraj.

 

Deanovi se podařilo propít se na dno oné sklenky, když byl vyrušen něčí jasnou přítomností za svými zády. Léta jako lovec jej naučila opatrnosti, a někdo v zádech nikdy nevěstil nic dobrého. Dean se v duchu proklel za fakt, že svou zbraň nechal někde hozenou v kufru Impaly. To poslední, co teď chtěl, byla rvačka. Pak se však na jeho předloktí objevila ruka, mizící v rukávu trenčkotu, a Deanovi bylo jasné, že byl dopaden.

„Bylo poněkud těžké tě najít,“ promluvil Castiel a opatrně se posadil na vedlejší stoličku.

„To bude tím, že jsem nechtěl, abys mě hledal,“ pokrčil Dean rameny.

„Nedokončili jsme náš rozhovor.“

„Ani o to nestojím.“

„Ale já ano.“

„Oh bože Casi! Pochopíš, že na tohle svinstvo nemám náladu?“

„Deane, nemám pohlavní styk s tvým bratrem.“

Dean pevně zavřel oči, odvracející silou vůle touhu mlátit hlavou o bar. Opravdu to řekl? A nahlas?

„Deane?“

„Jo?“

„Slyšel jsi?“

„Bohužel.“

Dean se na anděla pomalu otočil, nacházející jej ve viditelně nepohodlné situaci. Byla to zřejmě další z věcí, ve které Castiel dobře věděl, že v nich neumí chodit.

„Víš, tohle opravdu není něco, co bych chtěl řešit,“ namítl Dean. „Hlavně ne věci, které zahrnují slova jako _sex_ a _tvůj bratr_ v jedné větě.“

„Nechápu, kde je problém,“ zavrtěl Castiel hlavou. „Pokud sis vědom, že v tvým bratrem podobný vztah neudržuji, proč si to pak myslí? A proč jsi tak náhle odešel?“

Dean se občas bavil andělovou absencí jakéhokoliv filtru mezi mozkem a pusou, ale nyní jej to začalo akorát štvát. Bylo to přeci jedno, zda to, co anděl říkal, byla pravda, ne?

„O co ti jde,“ povzdechl si Dean. „Řekl jsi, co jsi chtěl. Myslím, že to můžeme uzavřít.“

„Byl bych rád, aby ses vrátil,“ zopakoval Castiel svůj požadavek.

„Proč bych to měl dělat?“

„Byl bych rád, kdyby ses přidal ke mně a Samovi.“

Na baru zavládlo ticho. Castiel dál rentgenoval Deana tím svým prokletým modrookým pohledem, zatímco si Dean musel několikrát přehrát, co mu anděl řekl. Přidat? Jak přidat?!

„Tohle je nechutný!,“ vyprskl Dean. „Vole, v tomhle s vámi nejedu!“

„Co je na tom nechutného? Všichni andělé to dělají.“

Dean se vždy považoval za člověka, kterého jen tak nic nepřekvapí. Ale nyní se cítil zkurveně šokovaný, Andělé? Andělé měli nějaké zvrhlé grupáče mezi sebou? Nebyli to vlastně všichni bratři, nebo tak něco?

„Chlape, tohle… Co to s tebou je,“ vyhrkl Dean a ukázal na anděla, jako by tím gestem mohl vše vysvětlit. „V bordelu to pro tebe bylo semeniště hříchu, a teď tohle?!“

„Mohu tě ujistit, že na celé věci není nic hříšného,“ odvětil Castiel klidně, jako by mluvil o předpovědi počasí na příští týden.

„Myslím, že to vidíme dost odlišně,“ odfrkl si Dean. „Nepojedu v žádném… _Wincest_ blbosti, ještě k tomu s tebou!“

„Co je to Wincest,“ zeptal se Castiel, a proboha, ten chlap se ještě zvědavě naklonil blíž, jakoby mu měl Dean sdělit tajemství existence.

„Svinstvo,“ odsekl Dean prudce.

„Nejsem s tím pojmem obeznámen,“ namítl Castiel. „Ale ať je to cokoliv, s námi to nesouvisí. Byl bych opravdu rád, kdyby ses k nám přidal. Je to velmi příjemná zkušenost. Sam říkal, že se již dlouhou dobu necítil tak dobře.“

Castiel stále o celé věci mluvil s výrazem skoro až netečnosti, a Deana to vlastně i upoutalo. Kdyby se mluvilo o tom, o čem si myslel, že se mluví, přeci by se netvářil takhle! Ale o čem pak…

„Hele, o čem to vlastně mluvíš,“ zeptal se Dean obezřetně. „K čemu se to mám přidat?“

„Je to těžké to vysvětlit,“ začal Castiel svůj výklad. „Ve vašem jazyce jsem pro to nenašel vhodné označení. Ale vzhledem k tomu, jak nás rád přirovnáváš k ptákům, myslím, že hejno je zřejmě vhodné slovo.“

Hejno. Ptáci. Dean byl oficiálně ztracený, nebo až příliš opilý na ornitologickou diskuzi.

„Nechápu,“ vypadlo z něj po chvíli ticha.

Castiel přikývl, jako by podobnou reakci čekal.

„Poté, co jsem musel opustit Nebe, mi poměrně chyběla přítomnost mých bratří. Tady na Zemi, zdá se, lidé neholdují skupinovému pobytu na jednom místě, ve smyslu, v jakém to znám já. Sam se mi snažil celou problematiku více přiblížit, a bylo mi řečeno, že skupina lidí se _nebude válet na hromadě a mazlit jako tuleni_. Nejsem si jistý, jak to s nimi souvisí… Každopádně jsem o tom se Samem více hovořil, a napadlo jej, že vzhledem k tomu, že jsme skupina, je to vlastně paralela ke skupině bratří, kterou jsem měl v Nebi.“

Dean se snažil celou věc, pochopit, opravdu moc!

„Takže… Tvoje hejno těch opeřených idiotů je pryč, takže ti to máme nahradit? A budeme se válet na hromadě?“

Castiel se při zmínce o válení zatvářil poněkud uraženě.

„Nejde o válení se na hromadě, Deane,“ vysvětlit Castiel tónem, s jakým se obvykle mluví s malými dětmi. „V Nebi, když jsme spolu, proplétáme své Milosti, cítíme přítomnost svých bratří navzájem. Tady na Zemi, a s vámi, to nejde. Myslím, že Sam nebyl schopný mou Milost vůbec cítit. Objetí bylo dobré, to ano, ale nebylo to takové, jako v Nebi. Pak Sam přišel s nápady ohledně mých křídel...“

„Jak s tím souvisí křídla?“

„Jsou jakýmsi prodloužením mé Milosti. Je to asi to nejvíc andělské, co může být na mé nádobě vidět. Mít je v této rovině je příjemnější, než jsem myslel. Navíc si myslím, že Sama to podivně fascinuje,“ dodal Castiel zamyšleně. „Měl mnoho otázek ohledně letové techniky a anatomie.“

Dean se musel rozesmát. Dokázal si to přerostlé děcko představit, jak běhá okolo anděla jako pes, odhodlaný vyhrabat každou informaci, kterou je schopný najít.

„Dobře… Chybí ti andělské mazlení, a tak se mazlíte se Samem. Žádné prasárny, chápu. Myslím, že to můžeme považovat za vyřešený,“ kývl Dean a natáhl se pro láhev.

Vzápětí jej však Castiel zastavil.

„Hejno má obvykle více členů než jen dva,“ namítl Castiel tiše, upřeně hledící do Deanových očí. „Byl bych rád, kdyby tohle hejno mělo členy tři.“

Dean polkl. I když ta věta byla vlastně docela vtipná, protože _hejno_ , wow, ale přesto Dean cítil, že to znamenalo mnohem více.

„Nemyslím si, že…“

„Deane, jsem si jistý, že vím, co chceš říct,“ zastavil jej Castiel. „A byl bych vděčný, kdybys věřil mému úsudku. Jsem si jistý, že tuhle věc chci sdílet nejen se Samem, ale i s tebou. Byl bych… Opravdu rád, kdyby ses vrátil…“

Dean zbystřil. Buď se na baru změnilo osvětlení, nebo se ten zatracený anděl červenal! Muselo jít o velkou věc, když donutila Castiela chovat se takhle. A konec konců, pokud mu to mohlo udělat radost, a zpříjemnit pobyt v Bunkru, Dean byl ochotný přežít i trochu těch opeřených podivností.

„Dobře chlape, jdeme,“ přikývl Dean, vytáhl z kapsy pár bankovek a hodil je na bar. „Vrátíme se domů.“

 

 

 

 

Sam celý incident přešel jedním kývnutím a mlčením, za což byl Dean opravdu vděčný. Už tak to vypadalo, že je díky němu celá oslava Vánoc v troskách. Konec konců, trucováním v baru si ukrojil dost času na přípravu všeho okolo. Nezdálo se však, že by to jak Samovi, nebo Castielovi vadilo. Sam se nabídl, jako jediný střízlivý a ochotný, že na nákupy sjede sám, zatímco Castiel se pasoval do role chůvy. Navzdory Deanově snaze o odmítnutí jej dovedl do postele a jakmile se zdálo, že je anděl spokojený, sám se posadil na kraj postele.

„Jsem rád, že jsi souhlasil,“ řekl Castiel.

„Co bych pro vás dva neudělal,“ pokrčil Dean mírně rameny. „Navíc, i když to zní jako blbost, zdá se, že na tom něco bude…“

„Chtěl bys to zkusit? Myslím… Pokud bys souhlasil…“

Dean se pomalu posadil, sledující Castielovu zjevnou nervozitu. Sakra, tady šlo asi o víc, než dokázal pochopit!

„A… No, jak se to dělá?“

„Pokud bychom byli v Nebo, propletli bychom navzájem své Milosti. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že nejsi anděl, a nejsi schopný tu mou cítit…“

„Jaké to je, cítit Milost?,“ zeptal se Dean zvědavě, obvyklé zábrany padající pod tíhou stále poměrně vysoké hladiny alkoholu v krvi.

Castiel se na chvíli odmlčel. A pak místnost zaplnilo jakési bzučení, nebo napětí ve vzduchu, jako před bouřkou, kdy se jen čeká na první kapky deště. Dean by přísahal, že Castielovy oči se najednou zdály modřejší, plné něčeho, co rozhodně nebylo přirozené, ale bylo to stále dost krásné, aby to drželo Deanovu pozornost. Teplota v pokoji stoupla, Dean si najednou přišel jako zabalený v teplé dece. Bylo to jako tenkrát, když byl opravdu malý, a matka mu udělala hrnek kakaa potom, co si hrál v dešti. Vždycky ho pak zabalila do staré černé deky, pro jistotu, aby nenastydl.

„Je to příjemné,“ zamumlal Dean s nostalgickým úsměvem.

„Příjemné?“

„Jasně! Nedivím se, že do toho Sam šel,“ pousmál se Dean. „Jako u rodinnýho krbu…“

Castiel naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Ty něco cítíš?“

Dean se zarazil.

„Neměl bych?“

„Tohle je moje Milost,“ odvětil Castiel prostě. „A ty nejsi anděl. Neměl bys být schopný ji cítit.“

Než se nad tím stačil Dean nějak zamyslet, Castiel se pousmál. Téměř se úplně usmál! Pro Deana rozhodně vzácný úkaz, ten chlap se smál až příliš málo na Deanův vkus.

„Zdá se, že tvou záchranou ze záhuby se změnilo více, než jsem si myslel…“

Dean chvíli nechápal. Ale pak mu to došlo.

„Myslíš… Ta značka? Na rameni?“

Castiel přikývl.

„Tehdy v Pekle se mezi námi vytvořilo jisté pouto. Zdá se, že ti umožňuje cítit mou Milost, i když jsi jen člověk.“

„Takže… Pokud tohle byla tvoje Milost… Co zbytek?“

Castiel tázavě zvedl obočí, ale Dean jen pokrčil rameny.

„Když ty křídla jsou podle Sama tak super, chci to vidět taky. No tak, sem s tím,“ zašklebil se Dean.

Castiel chvíli váhal, pak však vstal, a sedl si rovnou za Deana. Ten sebou poněkud překvapivě cukl, ale Castielova dlaň na značce jej zastavila. Chvíli bylo naprosté ticho. A pak, v jedním tichým prsknutím, se vzduch okolo zvířil. Dean se koutkem oka podíval vedle sebe, vidící první černé peří. Castiel si povzdech, snad jakoby úlevou, a křídla se vzápětí natáhla do strany, zabírající celou šíři pokoje.

„Mít svá křídla volná je poměrně pohodlné,“ přiznal Castiel, odpovídající na Deanovu nevyřčenou otázku.

Křídla se ještě několikrát protáhla, a poté je Castiel jedním plynulým pohybem zabalil okolo Deana.

A v tu chvíli Dean stoprocentně věděl, co na tom Sam viděl. Bylo to tak hřejivé! Deana zaplavil iracionální pocit bezpečí, jako by mu snad nyní nic na světě nemohlo ublížit. A tak si Dean dovolil ten luxus, a rozhodl se té myšlence věřit, alespoň pro teď.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

„Tohle jsme měli udělat dávno,“ povzdechl si Dean, prakticky ležící v Castielově náručí. Nebylo to nic, k čemu by se hodlal někde přiznávat, ale takhle, v bezpečí svého pokoje, musel přiznat, že to bylo něco, na co by si určitě zvykl.

„Casi?“

„Ano Deane?“

„Moc se mi tvoje křídla líbí.“

„Děkuji.“

Pokojem zavládlo ticho. Castiel byl zřejmě spokojený jako Deanův polštář, zatímco si Dean fascinovaně hrál s nejbližším peřím. Možná to bylo dětinské, a rozhodně za to mohl alkohol. Ale bylo to tak zkurveně hebké! A Dean, ačkoliv by to do něj jistě nikdo neřekl, měl rád hebké věci.

„Casi?“

„Ano?“

„Sam ti taky takhle leží v náručí?“

„My… Ne, ne takhle…“

„Takže jen já?“

Dean by v tu chvíli přísahal, že cítil ve svých vlasech letmý polibek.

„Jen ty… Vždy jen ty, Deane.“


End file.
